


Love, Hate, and Oat Milk Lattes

by JediAnnieScrambler



Series: the caos coffee shop au [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Backgroup Narvey, Bisexual Sabrina Spellman, Black Sabith, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Femslash, Love, May/December Relationship, Romance, Sabrina is 21 obviously since she's drinking, Satan is a creep, Slight Spellnight, Yes the classic, coffee shop AU, is endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: They called her Madam Satan, the Dawn of Doom, the Devil Herself. In her wake she only left chaos and destruction, cursing anyone who dared think of crossing her. She knew all and saw all. It was her life's work to crush the good and pure of heart. She was Queen of Hell, Mistress of all Evil, Mother Of Demons- but when she ordered coffee, Sabrina put "Lilith" on the cup.The Enemies-to-Lovers, Black Sabith Coffee Shop AU you didn't ask for but totally need.





	Love, Hate, and Oat Milk Lattes

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't want to read the smut, stop at AFTER

**OAT MILK**

They called her Madam Satan, the Dawn of Doom, the Devil Herself. In her wake she only left chaos and destruction, cursing anyone who dared think of crossing her. She knew all and saw all. It was her life's work to crush the good and pure of heart. She was Queen of Hell, Mistress of all Evil, Mother Of Demons-

“Wait she has kids?” Sabrina asked, smoothing out her Starbucks trademarked green apron. 

“No but she just,” Roz shrugged, “Has MILF energy.” 

Theo nodded, “Big MILF energy.” 

“But what has she done that’s so evil?” 

“Made made Harvey cry,” said Theo. 

Harvey made a face, “She didn’t make me cry! I just had allergies that day!” 

“It was January Harvey, nothing was growing,” said Theo. 

“Besides that,” Roz continued, cutting Harvey’s rebuttal off, “she’s just mean, it’s like her eyes are icicles piercing your soul.” 

“She eats babies,” added Theo, and Harvey nodded.

“That’s ridiculous,” Sabrina said, “You guys are just teasing me.” 

“If you don’t believe us then you serve her next time,” said Roz. 

Sabrina tilted her chin up, looking defiantly at her new friends and coworkers, “Alright I will.” 

… 

Sabrina has been expecting someone foreboding and sinister, not the petite and lithe woman who stalked into the coffee shop, bright blue eyes set directly on Sabrina. 

She smiled her biggest brightest smile and said, “Welcome to Starbucks! Can I take your order?” 

“I don’t know, can you?” The woman said, tossing her cascade of dark hair off one shoulder, “Nitro cold brew with three extra shots of espresso, cold foam, almond milk, grande.” 

“And can I get a name for that?” Sabrina asked, her signature red pen poised. 

“Lilith,” she said, eyes flicking across Sabrina as if she was just seeing her for the first time, “You’re new.”

“Yep! Just started yesterday, and I’ll have your drink in just a sec!”

With delft movements, Sabrina easily brewed Lilith’s order, but with their carton of almond milk empty, Sabrina searched for another. 

On the other side of the counter, Lilith tapped her high heel, arms crossed, “I am waiting _Sabrina_.” 

Flustered, Sabrina added oat milk to the cold brew. It was a quick fix and Sabrina hoped Lilith couldn’t tell the difference as she finished the drink, affixing the lid and handing it over. 

“One cold brew, made to order,” 

Lilith gingerly took it, raising an eyebrow before taking a sip. She swallowed, making a face. 

“This is not almond milk,”

“No, we ran out so I used oat milk instead, it’s my favorite alt-“ 

With swift movements, Lilith flicked the lid off and proceeded to dump the contents of her cold coffee over Sabrina’s head. Sabrina screamed. 

“Next time,” Lilith said, “Get it right.” 

And with that, she turned on her heel and walked out of the coffee shop, leaving Sabrina seething, drenched in coffee.

“Ohmigod!” Roz cried, rushing to Sabrina’s side with a towel. Sabrina could feel the trails of cold coffee rolling down her face, she could feel it pooling in her new loafers. 

“Brina!” cried Harvey, “Are you okay?”

Sabrina didn’t answer, she just glared after Lilith, already plotting revenge. 

**SLIPPERY WHEN WET**

“So you’re probably wondering why I asked you both here today,” Sabrina said, rather formally, looking across her little kitchen table.

“Look Spellman, I’m flattered, but I’m dating Harvey now so I can’t be dropping everything every time you want to have a threeway- no offence Theo-”

“None taken,” said Theo.

“Nick,” Sabrina rolled her eyes. Nicholas Scratch had been her only friend when she’d moved to the city, and despite the fact he acted like he was God’s gift to both men and women, Sabrina knew she could count on him for help- especially since he’d gotten her into this whole Lilith mess since he’d recommended the Starbucks job and all. 

“This obviously isn’t about a threeway,” she continued, “I need your help to get back at Madam Satan.”

“Oooh yeah, it’s time to give her a taste of her own medicine!” Theo rubbed his hands together, enjoying this suggestion a little too much. 

“What about Harvey and Roz?” asked Nick.

Sabrina sighed, “Roz is worried about the store getting in trouble and when I mentioned it she said something about forgiveness and turning the other cheek.”

“And Harvey’s scared of her,” Theo said. 

“Right. That’s where you guys come in. I was thinking it’s been a while since we’ve mopped the floors,” Sabrina said with a smile. 

So the plan was set, the bucket was filled, and Theo made sure he was carrying a giant box of straws. It was going to take some luck and a well placed foot, but the three knew they could pull it off.

Then, just like clockwork, Lilith walked in, heading towards the counter. But the tables had been reorganized, forcing her to detour. That’s when Theo moved. Carrying a box of straws so big, he couldn’t see over the top, he aimed for Lilith and swerved at the very last second with a loud, “Sorry ma’am!” 

Lilith stumbled backward, tripping over Nick’s outstretched foot. With a shriek, she fell back, right into Sabrina’s bucket of mopping water.

“Oh _no_ !” Sabrina cried, her voice full of fake concern as she offered her a hand, “Are you okay? I _totally_ didn’t see you!”

Flailing, Lilith glared up at Sabrina, but quickly realized she couldn’t get out of the bucket with Sabrina’s help. With a snarl, she finally took Sabrina’s hand, accepting her help in getting up. 

Sabrina had to swallow a smile. Oh this was too perfect. Lilith’s backside was entirely drenched and the older woman looked ready to strangle her. Her face flushed with anger and embarrassment and Sabrina could practically feel the heat radiating off of her. 

Lilith stepped closer. “I see the little lamb fancies herself a lioness,” she murmured, and Sabrina gasped. 

“I am so sorry!” Roz said, scrambling from behind the counter, “Can we get you a complimentary drink? A towel?”  
  
“Don’t think this is over,” Lilith said, holding eye contact with Sabrina for what felt like forever, before stalking out of the store, leaving a trail of mop water in her wake. 

**RESERVATIONS**

“Oh, Spellman, tell Pru about the wicked prank we pulled last week,” Nick said, grinning over his glass of wine as he draped his arm around the back of Harvey’s chair and took a drink. 

“A prank? From this one? Nicky I doubt it, she looks too… hm, pure,” Prudence Night said, then threw a wink in Sabrina’s direction. Nick had been begging to set Sabrina up with his so called school chum, Prudence and after months of turning him down, Sabrina finally agreed to a double date. 

“C’mon Spellman,” he’d said, “As soon as you see her- zing!” 

“Zing?” 

“Yeah, Cupid’s arrow! Don’t you believe in love at first sight?” 

Sabrina laughed, “Love at first sight? You’re such a romantic, Nick. Hate at first sight maybe, but not love, that’s improbable.” 

“Love, hate, same difference,” he shrugged. 

“Love and hate are totally different!” Sabrina said, stronger than she’d intended. Lilith’s coquettish smile had popped into her head, both totally infuriating and ridiculously attractive. Sabrina shook her head, “Sure, I’ll meet Prudence, just tell me where and when.” 

And now, smirking at the witty and beautiful woman across from her, Sabrina regretted not taking him up it sooner. It wasn’t love at first sight, nor hate, but it was something. 

“There was this woman at work, we call her Madam Satan-” this drew a delighted laugh from Prudence- “So many I arranged from her to fall into a bucket of dirty water.”

“It wasn’t very nice,” said Harvey, “But it was pretty funny.”

“Nicholas, my man,” a deep Australian accent said from behind Sabrina. Nick stood to offer a handshake to the tall and devilishly handsome man, but Sabrina stiffened as she felt the stranger’s hand come to rest on her shoulder.

“Lucius, these are my friends, Prudence and Sabrina, and you’ve met my boyfriend Harvey before. Everyone, this is my boss, Lucius,” said Nick as he sat down again. 

“Nice to meet you ladies,” said Lucius, eyes flicking to Prudence but focusing on Sabrina, “Aren’t we all looking dressed up tonight.”

Nick shrugged, “Well you know, when in Rome, Desiccated is the hottest restaurant of the moment. Why not dress the part.” 

“Indeed,” Lucius said, “It was a pleasure to meet you all; I’ll leave you to your dinner.” 

There was a small smattering of niceties as he left before turning back to their own conversations. Sabrina folded her hands in her lap, her mind still with Nick’s intriguing boss. She took another sip of her rosé, accidentally catching his eye from across the restaurant. What did Nick say they did?

“Excuse me,” the waiter said, frowning down at them, “But I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

“Is there a problem?” Nick asked, “We’ve had this reservation for months, surely we’re not being disruptive.”

“Your party is going to need to leave,” the waiter repeated, “Immediately. Your reservation has been canceled and you will not be dining with us tonight.”

“Nicky, do something,” Prudence said. 

“What? This is outrageous!” Nick stood up as two other waiters came over, looking even less welcoming than the first.

“C’mon, it’s not worth it,” said Harvey, “Let’s just go.”

Sabrina picked up her coat as Harvey grabbed his fuming boyfriend’s arm, “Nick, we’re leaving.”

“This is disgraceful, I’ve never been so offended in my life,” Nick said as they filled out. 

But standing with the maître d' was a familiar and wholey unwelcome sight, Lilith, and three other women unfamiliar to Sabrina.

“Oh look,” Lilith said to her companions, while smiling at Sabrina, “A table of four just opened up, what a happy coincidence.”

“You,” Sabrina said, too surprised to say anything else.

“Yes me,” Lilith inclined her head, looking at Sabrina through her eyelashes, “What is it little lamb? Cat got your tongue?”

With his free hand, Harvey grabbed Sabrina’s arm, “It’s not worth it Brina,” he said before half dragging both Sabrina and Nick out of the restaurant. Once they were outside, he left them go and tried to hail a cab.

The cool night air granted Sabrina back the power of speech but ignited her fury ten fold, “I can’t believe she did that! That was her! That was Lilith and just kicked us out of the restaurant! Can she even do that?!”

“There’s a new night club uptown that we should go to,” Prudence said, checking her phone, “Dorian’s. My friends Agatha and Dorcas are there and I’m sure it’s more fun than _this_.” 

Sabrina huffed, shoving her hands deep into her coat pockets. Surprisingly, her left hand closed around a stiff, small, piece of paper. As they waited for a cab, she pulled it out, turning over the business card. 

_Lucius Morningstar, Attorney at Law, Acheron and Associates_ , one side read and on the other was a handwritten phone number. She crumpled it in her fist as she slid into the cab beside Prudence and sped off into the night. 

**DIGESTIF**

Sabrina fidgeted in her slim black dress. It clung to her like no other dress she owned, shimmering in the low light, it’s straps criss crossed her shoulders like a package to be unwrapped. She hadn’t realized how sexy it was until she’d gotten to the hotel bar and noticed the increased attention she was receiving. 

She cursed under her breath, how’d she let Nick talk her into _another_ blind date? After the disaster at the restaurant, Prudence ghosted her and to make matters worse, Harvey told Roz who now watched her like a hawk to make sure she didn’t try anything with Lilith again. 

“Nitro cold brew with three extra shots of espresso, cold foam, almond milk, grande,” Lilith ordered that morning without any pleasantries, “I trust you’ve learned how to do it right by now?”

Sabrina could feel Roz glaring at the back of her head so she’d plastered on a fake smile and said, “Oh course. Coming right up.”

“Almond milk,” Lilith replied, “Not oat milk, should I spell that for you?”

“Nope,” Sabrina’s words had come out chipped, “I’ve got it. Almond milk.”

“Good girl,” said Lilith, finally handing over her credit card. 

Sabrina shook her head, trying to forget that morning and focus on the now. Now she was waiting for whoever Nick had set her up with this time, and he was running late. 

“Miss Spellman,” a familiar voice said and Sabrina slipped off her bar stool, turning to see none other that Lucius Morningstar. 

“Oh, Mr. Morningstar,” she said, “It’s nice to see you again.”

“Very,” he said, and offered her a hand, “Shall we find a table? I find sitting at bars so trite.”

“I’m waiting for someone, actually,”

“Why Miss Spellman, didn’t Nicholas tell you? I am your blind date for the evening.”

Sabrina bit her lip, “Oh, no he didn’t tell me who I was meeting.”

“He probably wanted you to enjoy the surprise,” Lucius said, “Shall we sit?”

He lead her to a table near the back, far away from the din of the busy hotel lobby. It was a small, round table, red velvet upholstering the booth that surrounded it. Sabrina slipped into one side and Lucius smiled.

“Why don’t I go get us some drinks,”

“Shouldn’t we wait for the waiter?”

“It’s no bother,” he said, “Judas at the bar knows me well.”

He soon returned with two glasses of red wine, “for you.”

“Thank you,” said Sabrina, taking a sip. Lucius, as it turned out, was a pretty good conversationalist. He asked her about her family and about moving to the city. He was delighted with Sabrina’s stories of her run ins with Lilith as he patted her hand, concerned, and slid her glass closer.

Sabrina took another drink, hands feeling heavy, and realizing it was almost empty. Lucius moved closer. 

“I was surprised when Nick offered to set us up,” he said, “I would have thought a young woman as beautiful as you would have suitors lines up around the block.”

“Things didn’t really work out with Prudence,” Sabrina shrugged, and tried to take a deep breath, “Does it feel stuffy in here to you?”

“Are you alright Sabrina?” Lucius asked. He put a hand on her leg, warm fingertips on her bare leg.

“I’m just really,” Sabrina yawned, “Sleepy all of a sudden. I don’t know what’s come over me. What were you saying again?”

“I was asking if you wanted to go upstairs,” he said.

“I’m so tired, I think I want to go home,”

“What if you come lay down upstairs,” Lucius began to gently pull her out of the booth, “There’s such a wonderful view of the city-”

“Sabrina,” Lilith’s sharp voice broke through her muddled thoughts, “What are you doing here? And with Mr. Morningstar no less.”

“This is none of your concern, Lilith,” Lucius said.

“You and I have never seen eye to eye, have we Mr. Morningstar? I believe the young lady said she’d like to go home,” said Lilith.

“I do want to go home,” Sabrain said, rubbing her eyes, “I’m so tired Lucius.”

“Come here, lamb, I’ll take you home,” Lilith said, offering Sabrina a hand. Sabrina tried to take a step forward, but Lucius’s arm was around her waist, his hand holding her arm.

“Let go of her,” Lilith said, her voice in a low, dangerous growl, “Or I will not hesitate to inform every authority that you holding Miss Spellman against her will.”

“I want to go home,” Sabrina repeated, slurring. 

Lucius glared, then pushed Sabrina towards Lilith. She stumbled, but Lilith caught her, and turned to lead her out of the hotel.

“Are you going to be cruel to me again?” Sabrina asked as she shivered on the street. She could barely stand, barely keep her eyes open, and Lilith was practically holding her up. 

“Not tonight lamb,” Lilith said, wrapping her coat around Sabrina’s shoulders. 

Soon Sabrina felt herself pulled into a cab. With another yawn, Sabrina laid her head in Lilith’s lap, and Lilith began gently petting her hair. 

“Where to?” the cabbie asked but as she fell asleep, Sabrina couldn’t hear Lilith’s answer. 

… 

“Sabrina, Sabrina wake up,” Sabrina blinked up, confused as Lilith woke her, “Come along lamb, let’s get you up stairs and into a real bed.”

Her head still felt fuzzy, but the cold night air helped that a bit as she let Lilith take her by the hand and lead her into the faciest building she’d ever seen through sleep heavy eyes. She leaned against her in the elevator and before she knew it, Sabrina was being lead into a bedroom. As she tried to climb onto the bed, Lilith stopped her. 

“Dress and shoes off first, then you can lay down,” she said, sitting Sabrian down on the edge of the bed. She disappeared for a moment as Sabrina tried and failed to take off her heels. 

“Come here lamb,” Lilith said, and gently removed one shoe and then the other.

“Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?” Sabrina asked, pouting a little, “You hate me.”

“I don’t hate you Sabrina,” said Lilith. She pulled Sabrina into a standing position and sat on the bed herself, “Come, let me help you with your dress. I bought a nightshirt for you to wear to bed.”

“I like it better when you’re nice,” Sabrina continued as Lilith carefully unzipped her dress. Sabrina lowered her arms, letting the tiny black thing fall to the floor, “You’re so so pretty even when you’re mean.”

Lilith chuckled as she pulled the silky night shirt over Sabrina’s head, “That’s very kind of you, Sabrina. You’re quite lovely as well.”

Sabrina looped her arms around Lilith’s neck, tilting her head. The world was so fuzzy, but Lilith smelled good, she’d never noticed that before. Had Lilith always smelled so good? She was so beautiful, Sabrina found herself dizzy staring into her deep blue eyes. Or maybe it was because she was drunk.

Lilith’s hands were on her waist, “It’s time for bed lamb, you’ll feel better in the morning.”

“Will you come to bed with me?” Sabrina asked, then, she leaned in, kissing Lilith. But Lilith stiffened at her kiss, not reacting. Sabrina pulled away, looking sadly at her, “I- “

That’s when Sabrina let go of her neck, leaned over, and threw up on the floor. 

**STOLAS**

“Grande Nitro cold brew with three extra shots of espresso, cold foam, and almond milk please.”

Sabrina’s head snapped up, in front of her stood a tall, pale young man, with raven black hair. It was Lilith’s order exactly, but she hadn’t seen her in a week, not since the disaster at her apartment. When Sabrina had woken up the next morning, horribly hungover, Lilith was gone.

“Uh yeah,” Sabrina said, “Can I have a name for this order?”

“Lilith,” said the man, and seeing Sabrina’s confusion, elaborated, “I’m her assistant, Stolas.”

“Oh is she busy today? She usually comes in.”

Stolas shrugged, waiting with a bored expression for the drink, then walking out without a backwards glance. 

“Do you want me to rip his face off?” Roz had asked once Sabrina had gotten home a week ago and explained what happened, “I can’t believe that asshole tried to roofy you! I’m gonna kill him. Have you told Nick yet?”

“No,” said Sabrina, “I texted him and Harvey too but Harvey said he had to leave town for work all of a sudden.”

“Because his boss is a guilty bastard,” Roz had said. Now she walked over with a concerned look on her face, “Who was that?”

“Some guy named Stolas? He said he was Lilith’s assistant.”

“Oh, weird,” Roz paused, “Have you seen her, since, you know?”

“Nope.”

“And how do you feel about that?” 

“It’s fine,” lied Sabrina, “She doesn’t want to see me but at least she’s not bothering us anymore.”

… 

“Grande Nitro cold brew with three extra shots of espresso, cold foam, and almond milk please.”

“Is she mad at me?” Sabrina asked on the third day in a row Stolas had come in, “Was it because I threw up on her rug?”

Stolas blinked at her, “You wha- I’m just supposed to get her coffee. I don’t know you.”

Sabrina huffed and made the coffee.

… 

“Grande Nitro cold brew with three extra shots of espresso, cold foam, and almond milk please.”

“How does she know Lucius Morningstar anyway?” 

“I don’t discuss my employer’s business dealings with baristas.”

“How do I you actually work for Lilith, anyway?”

“She told me to be sure not to get oat milk.”

… 

“Grande Nitro cold brew with three extra shots of espresso, cold foam, and almond milk please.”

“That’s a lot of caffeine.” 

“Indeed.” 

“It’s not healthy.”

“That’s not for me to judge.”

“I’m going to judge.”

“Alright.”

… 

“Grande Nitro cold brew with three extra shots of espresso, cold foam, and almond milk please.”

“So I heard Lucius Morningstar was arrested in Venice.”

“And I heard it was going to rain on Sunday.”

“Did Lilith have something to do with that?”

“The rain? No, despite her many talents she hasn’t masters controlling the weather.” 

“You’re no help.”

… 

“Grande Nitro cold brew with three extra shots of espresso, cold foam, and almond milk please.”

“Is she ever going to come back?”

“I don’t know Sabrina.”

**THINGS WRITTEN ON THE COFFEE CUP**

Grande Nitro 3S CF A

_I’m sorry_

**LILITH**

It was pouring down rain but Sabrina still saw her coming, and after a month of wishing and hoping she’d come back, Sabrina panicked and hid in the back room. 

“Can I take your order?” she could hear Theo ask.

“I’d like to speak with Sabrina,” Lilith said, very clearly and loudly.

“Uh, I can’t tell you who is and isn’t working? It’s like a security thing?”

“I’m not going to murder her,” said Lilith, “I just want to talk to her.” 

“I’M NOT SURE I CAN TELL YOU,” Theo said, yelling towards the backroom where Sabrina hid, “WHERE SABRINA IS?”

Taking a deep breath, Sabrina gathered her courage she walked out, “I’m right here Theo, thanks.”

“Sabrina,” Lilith said, breathlessly. 

“You wanted to talk to me?” Sabrina clasped her hands in front of her apron, chin held high. Come what may, she was going to take it with dignity. 

“Is there somewhere more private we can go?” 

Sabrina nodded and lead her into the backroom, “I can pay you back for the cleaning costs of your floor.”

“What are you- ? No, that’s not why I’m here, I don’t care about that,” Sabrina stared at Lilith wringing her hands, the sight didn’t make sense to her. Lilith wasn’t mad at her? Then why had she been avoiding her?

“I just… you stopped coming in and I thought it was because I messed up when I kissed you and then, you know, on your floor. I mean, you were gone in the morning, I thought you didn’t want to see me,” Sabrian said, rambling.

“For fuck’s sake,” Lilith said. With two strides she closed the distance between them cupping Sabrina’s face and kissing her, long and hard. Sabrina parted her lips, letting Lilith deepen the kiss, moaning as the older woman nipped at her lower lip. 

As they broke apart, Sabrina blinked up at Lilith, “I thought,” she whispered, “When you didn’t kiss me back…”

“I wasn’t going to take advantage of the drunk girl in my apartment, but now you’re sober and I can do whatever I want.”

Sabrina smiled and ducked her head, flush spreading across her face and neck, “And what is it that you want?”

Lilith took one of Sabrina’s hands in both of hers, kissing her knuckles, her fingertips, the inside of her wrist, “Hmm, to get to know you better both mind and body.”

“I think I’d like that,” Sabrina said. 

“Would you lamb?”

“Oh shit, sorry!” Harvey cried as he walked in. Sabrina and Lilith jumped away from each other. 

“Hey uh I don’t think you’re allowed to be back here?”

“She was just leaving,” said Sabrina, and turned to Lilith, “I really have to get back to work.”

Throwing Harvey a dirty look, Lilith kissed Sabrina on the cheek, “I’d like to take you to dinner.”

“I get off work at 5,” 

**AFTER**

At the very least, the managed to wait until the elevator doors had closed before kissing again. Dinner was good, great even, one Lilith and Sabrina stopped bickering for five minutes and actually started talking. 

“Why are we fighting?” Sabrina asked finally, putting down her fork. 

Lilith paused, wine glass halfway to her mouth, “I don’t remember. Let’s stop.” 

Sabrina took a sip, “Is this what dating is going to be like? Fighting and making up all the time?” 

“Who said we were dating?” 

“I- I mean-“ 

“I’m teasing you,” Lilith said, smiling kindly as she laid a hand on Sabrina’s. 

Now Lilith’s hands were under Sabrina’s ass, lifting her up against the wall as Sabrina wrapped her legs around her waist. Sabrina’s hands were in her hair, kissing her as if she was going to be dragged to hell in the morning. 

It was a dirty, messy clash of teeth and tongues. Lilith’s lipstick was smeared across Sabrina’s mouth and down her neck like wine as red as blood. Sabrina his her face in Lilith’s shoulder to muffle a moan as Lilith kissed the exposed skin of she shoulder. 

“Don’t hide, lamb,” murmured Lilith, “I want to hear you.” 

Hands slid up Sabrina’s legs, fingertips stroking the wet spot of her underwear, causing Sabrina to hide her moan again. 

“Not here,” she said, “Please not here.” 

“Of course, of course,” Lilith punctuated each word with a kiss as she pulled Sabrina even closer, “Anything you want.” 

She set Sabrina down as the elevator dinged and they both stumbled out, laughing. At the other end of the hall a couple glared at them. Lilith caught Sabrina’s hand and Sabrina moved close and they got the apartment door open. 

Leaving a trail of Sabrina’s flats, Lilith’s heels, Sabrina’s white dress, Lilith’s nylons, they made their way to the bedroom. Lilith’s hands circled Sabrina’s wrists, walking her back until the back of Sabrina’s knees hit the edge of the bed and she let herself fall back.

“I don’t normally do this,” she said, as Lilith climbed atop her, kissing her jaw, her neck, the place between the slope of her breasts, “Not on the first date.”

“Tell me to stop and I will,” Lilith whispered, nuzzling her soft skin. Sabrina made of quiet mewing sound and she could feel Lilith’s smile.

“Don’t stop,” Sabrina said. 

Lilith pulled down Sabrina’s underwear, tossing them aside. Sabrina raised herself up on her elbows and glanced down at Lilith.

“You’re overdressed,” she said. 

Getting up, Lilith pulled her dress over her head in one swift movement while underneath her Sabrina gasped. With a smile, Lilith tossed her hair, she wasn’t wearing anything underneath. 

“Oh you like what you see?”

“Y-yeah,” was the little breathless reply. Sabrina reaches up, trailing her fingertips across Lilith’s cheek, down, down between her breasts. “You’re so beautiful.” 

Tucking her hair aside, Lilith leaned down to gently kiss Sabrina, “You flattery me lamb.” 

Taking Sabrina’s wrist, Lilith draw it between her legs. Lilith lowered herself, moaning softly as Sabrina curled her fingers to press against that particular pleasure point. She moved slowly at first, hair falling in her face as she braced herself with a hand to the headboard, fucking herself on Sabrina’s hand. 

Sabrina lifted her hips, trusting up as Lilith sunk down, meeting her motions, becoming one. Lilith’s breathing grew more and more erratic, her inner walls tightening around Sabrina’s digits as she came. She stilled, save for the heave of her chest as she calmed her breathing. Sabrina reached up with her free hand, fingertips brushing Lilith’s jawline. 

Lilith leaned down, gently kissing Sabrina’s parted lips. Her kissing trailed down, Sabrina tilting her head back to give her easier access to her throat. Teeth nipped at her pulse point, careful at first, then hard enough to draw a cry of pain and pleasure. A tongue lathed the sensitive place and Lilith murmured, “That will leave a mark,” but Sabrina could feel her smile against her skin. 

Kissing moved down, across her breasts, her navel, lower, lower, until-

Sabrina gasped, arching up as Lilith’s lips grazed her clit. Her hands twisted in the sheets as her world dissolved to only the feeling of teeth and lips and tongue, pushing her closer and closer to the edge of orgasm. Lilith pinned her hips down, keeping her from jerking up. 

Her moans became louder and louder, as stars exploded behind her eyes. Lilith didn’t give her a chance to recover from her first orgasm however, teeth and tongue unrelenting as a second orgasm leaving Sabrina’s limbs shaky and her eyes glassy. She had quickly grown sensitive to every touch, and it didn’t take long for Lilith to coax a third out of her. 

“Sabrina?” Lilith’s face appeared above her, gently smoothing her hair, “Lovely, are you alright? I’m sorry pet, I didn’t mean to push you so far-”

“I’m- I’m okay,” Sabrina said, her voice feeling hoarse.

“You were yelling for me to stop,” Lilith said, still looking concerned as she pulled Sabrina into her arms. 

“Oh,” Sabrina snuggled close, nuzzling the curve of Lilith’s neck, “I didn’t realize…”

She yawned and Lilith pulled the blankets up around them.

“That’s alright lamb,” she said, kissing her on the forehead, “You sleep, I’ll be right here in the morning.”

… 

Sabrina woke up alone. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she stared at nightstand clock, unwilling to believe that it was noon. Crawling out of bed, she wrapped up in a blanket, quietly padding out into the kitchen. 

“Oh, it’s you,” Stolas said. The tall, pale man looked surprised, more emotion than Sabrina had ever seen from him, as he held a reusable grocery bag in one hand and a carton of oat milk in the other. 

Sabrina blushed at being caught in only a blanket, sex hair still messy, in the middle of a one night stand. Or were they dating now? Things to think about later, when Lilith’s assistant wasn’t staring her down.

“Yeah, it’s me,” Sabrina stuck her chin out as if to say, ‘ _and what of it_?’

“Lamb!” suddenly Lilith was there, looking totally put together. Not a hair out of place, not like last night. She kissed Sabrina, leaving a smear of lipstick, then glanced between them.

“Stolas, play nice,” she warned. 

“Yes ma’am,” he said immediately glaring at Sabrina when Lilith’s back was turned, “I brought the groceries you requested.” 

“Thank you, that will be all,” she said dismissively, then beckoned Sabrina over, beaming, “I made you coffee.”

“You’re not going to dump it over my head are you?” Sabrina asked, taking a seat at the island. Stolas had disappeared and somewhere, Sabrina heard the front door close. 

“Not this time,” Lilith pour the milk into the coffee set it in front of her.

Taking a sip, Sabrina smiled, “You even got oat milk.” 

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes i'm still working on the next chapter of "I Went Mad About You"


End file.
